All Hail The Heartbreaker
by FaineeMae
Summary: I turned around, looking straight into a guy's chest. My eyes trailed up to his face, guessing that he must be around 6'3. His jet-black hair was a little past his shoulders and his eyes...Chocolate brown, beautiful. EmbryxOC R&R!
1. Strange Encounters

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters :_

_I do own Fay and Wayne_.

_Oh! and I'd like to thank_ **xoSanixo **_for putting up with me and my complaining :D_

* * *

I am 17 and living in my prison, that every teenager calls home. I have not left yet. But I plan too, very soon. I wake up to another morning, I make my way down the steep stairs of my room to the kitchen, and I can smell the pancakes and syrup. There stood my father, trying to cook a wholesome meal for me.

"Fay, dear hurry up and eat, I have to go work on something." said my father in a hurry, as he walked around the small kitchen frantically.

"Yeah, sure dad." I grumbled, as I sat myself down at the small vinyl table. I picked up my fork and watched my pancakes. The brown, sugary syrup running down its sides, and the fattening butter on top of the stack melting its way down the soft pancakes. It was like a heart attack on a plate, I pushed the plate away in disgust, losing my appetite. I got up and made my way to my room. My father was in such a hurry he didn't bother to stop me.

As I got to my room I walked to my window, and opened the curtains. The sunlight illuminated every corner of my room. My eyes traveled across the woods down below me. I've lived and breathed in these forests for as long as I could remember. Though I just moved back down to La Push this summer, I used to live in Spokane. My father always believed it to be better there, and they wanted me to have a better education. So, I grew up in Spokane most of my life, and I went to school. My father decided to move back for Senior year so I can graduate in La Push. I've never made much friends, but there was this one girl. Her name was Holly, we were really close, until she moved another school. Since then, I was always to myself. Though I remembered one person from La Push, His name was Jacob or Jake, that's what I used to called him. I was 7 when we moved, so I can't remember much.

Today I decided to go take some pictures of the forests, near the school yet not to far from home. So I got dressed in my torn jeans, and I throw on a random t-shirt, then my coat. I walk to my mirror, and put on my eyeliner. I walk downstairs to quietness, and put my converses on and walk out the door. Sadly, I've got no car so I've got to walk, but I don't mind.

I walk down the empty road as I look around at the trees, they're so close and tall. I walk into a small clearing, and start looking around until I hear a small twig snap. There is a person, a very tall skinny boy, walking around quietly, he is wearing all black, with boots, and skinny jeans. His jet black hair is long and going past his shoulders, and his eyes were a light hazel. For half a second he turns to look at me, and smiles. I bring the camera into my hand and take a quick snap. I don't know whether to smile back, but before I can, he walks away. I try to run after him, but I can't he's running now. He's very fast and he doesn't bother to look back.

There was no way that I was going to try and catch up to him, so I turned around to head back towards the road, but I couldn't see it. I started to panic a little, but I shouldn't. I turned around to my left, and the sun was almost setting. That's when I heard the growling, my heart started to beat faster and I slowly turned around and there was a wolf. A very very very large wolf. I quickly took my camera and started taking pictures, as I looked through the lens, I saw the eyes. They were a calm brown, and chocolate brown that that just seemed to melt into my own muddy brown ones. He watched me without moving and then turned his head to the left, and started running slowly. I ran after it this time, and within a few minutes, I was back on the road. The wolf darted across the road and back into the woods across from me. I stared down the road, and thought about the wolf. _How did it know?_ I shrugged and started to walk down the road, back to my house.

Once I got home, my dad was walking around the house combing his hair back into a ponytail. He kept his hair long despite my mom telling him to cut it. He never listened, but my mother let it go after a few years. Though, my dad never put his hair up, unless it was a special occasion.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I took of my shoes.

"Oh, uhm. Get dressed we're going to visit Billy. You remember him, right?" He said as he noticed that I came through the door.

"Billy...Billy Black?" I asked.

"Yeah, he called a few minutes ago and found out that we moved here last week." He said, and he started buttoning his shirt.

"Alright, what do I wear?" I asked.

"Uhm, I don't know...a skirt or something?" He said quickly.

"Alright, I'll be down." I said running up the stairs and into my room.

I walked to my closet. The doors slowly creaked open and I scanned my closet to take out something to wear, and that is when I saw the perfect thing. It was a black skirt and a simple maroon corset, I've been saving this for a special occasion, but there wasn't anything happening anytime soon. So, why not wear it now?

I slipped on the skirt, and put the corset, and tightened it. I walked to my mirror and took my straightener and quickly straightened my plain brown hair. I wondered if I should just put eyeliner on, but that was what I had always done. So I took out my eyeshadow palate, and gave the colors a once over. The red and black stood out, I took my brush and closed my eyes and brushed on the red, and then the black on the outside of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and it looked amazing. It made my plain brown eyes pop. I smiled at my reflection, and looked at my outfit all together with my converses, and trench coat, I looked perfect for a visit to Billy's. They hadn't seen me in 10 years!

I walked down the stairs of my house, and my Dad was waiting in the car. I quickly got into the car closed the door behind me, and looked towards the vast sky, and the sun completely set. Rolling the windows down, the brisk cold air as it whipped around my face, i felt calm. The lonely moon came up to the sky to start another long night, it glowed a golden yellow. I looked down to the forest the zoomed past us, and for a second I saw two eyes shining in the dark, moving with us. My eyes squinted, just to make sure if I was seeing the real thing, and it wasn't just my imagination.

"Fay, you remember Jacob...right?" my Dad said, and I reluctantly turned my head to him.

"Sort of, he was kinda shorter than me right? Spikey Hair?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah, that _was_ him. Billy's been telling me that you're in for a surprise." he chuckled.

"Well, so are they...I used to be this...fat chubby little thing! Thank god I took up track in Spokane." I said relieved. He laughed at that, because it was true. I remember trying to run after Jacob and his cousins. I could _never_ catch up, even when I tried my hardest. They always made fun of me, but Jacob would sit next to me during the bonfires.

"Wait, is _everyone_ going to be there?" I asked cautiously.

"Naturally, what did you expect? A small get together with Billy and Jacob? It's a bonfire. Like old times, Fay," He said smiling to himself. " I hope you brought your camera."

"I never leave home without it." I said smugly.

"Well, here we are...look, there's the smoke from the fire." he said pointing to the sky.

I opened my door, and walked toward the clearing where the fire was coming from. I was sort of nervous, only because this was the first time meeting everyone in 10 years. I don't remember much of their faces, and I was afraid they would take it offensively. I could hear the voices around the fire, and I could tell that they were mostly girls. I could see a man sitting in a wheelchair, and I guessed that it must be Billy. My dad came from behind me, and he pushed me forward until Billy turned his head and noticed us, smiling.

"Wayne!" He barked loudly, and a few heads turned.

"Billy! My man." My dad smiled opening his arms. They embraced like they were brothers, and then my Dad stepped back and gestured towards me.

"Fay? My heavens, she's beautiful, Wayne. She looks just like her mother." he said staring at me. The bonfire light was probably playing tricks on his eyes, because I had never been called pretty, let alone beautiful.

"Thank you, Billy." I replied.

"You just wait here, Jacob and the boys will be here any moment." he said. I nodded and turned away, letting my Dad and him catch up on everything. I looked around, and a few of the heads were staring, and the others whispering fast. I felt alone, and to ignore it, I looked up and I saw the beautiful yellow-golden Moon staring down at us. I held my camera up, as I looked through the lens, I saw that the shot was a little too close. So I started backing up without looking around, and I kept backing up. Out of nowhere, I started to hear a bunch of talking, laughing, and whooping. All at once, I bumped into a tree, a very...hard tree...or so I thought.

I turned around, and looked straight into a guy's chest. My eyes trailed up to his face, and I guessed that he must be around 6'3 or something. His jet-black hair was a little past his shoulders and his eyes, _oh_...Chocolate brown, beautifully chocolate brown. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me and then he slightly smiled.

"Embry! Why'd you stop walking?!" yelled someone from behind him. _Embry..._

* * *

**Hey guys :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please please please review!!**

**When I get 9 reviews, I'll add the new chapter :D**

**Yes, I know I'm evil**


	2. Bonfires and Acquaintances

Thank you to **Superdani**, **deadlybeautiful**, and **xoSanixo** for their reviews!

Keep on reading, and reviewing people :D

* * *

"Embry! Why'd you stop walking?!" yelled someone from behind him. I tried looking over his shoulder, but he was just too tall. I leaned to my left, and I could see at least 5 more boys about the same height as him. _Damn, they are huge. There must be something in the water here._ They all started whispering to each other, and I looked at the one that yelled moments before. He had beautiful skin, and he stood taller than Embry. His hair was just tied in a pony tail and his face gave off this very boyish quality. I squinted, imagining him with spikey hair.

"Jake?...ahhh, Jacob Black." I said uncertainly at first, but finished with a smile of confidence. The boys moved apart leaving Jacob in the middle. He stared at me with confused brown eyes, and I caught some of the things that were being said by the boys.

"Oh, the hot chick knows him."

"Who is she?"

"Holy shit, look at his face..."

Jacob took a step forward, and stared at me a little more. He looked like he was thinking very very hard, and I just kept smiling at him. He gave up, and I could tell instantly.

"Uhm, do I know you?" He asked.

"Hell, I'd like to know her...she's cute." said a voice smugly.

"Shut up Seth!" hissed the group of boys at him.

"Aww, Jake. I can't believe you forgot _me_. You promised you wouldn't, remember? When all the boys made fun of me for not catching up to you guys?" I said quiet enough for him to hear. I waited for his reaction, but he didn't move. He didn't twitch, blink, or breathe. I turned to walk away, because I didn't want to wait for him. Either he was really stupid, or he totally forgot. I heard a rumbling of feet coming towards me and I was lifted up into the air, having my lungs crushed.

"FAY!" said Jacob as he laughed, swinging me around in the air. I could feel his whole body shake against me.

"Took you long enough!" I said as he put me down on the ground, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. It was then I noticed that he felt like he had a temperature, like he was sick or something.

"Are you okay? You're so warm." I stated as we pulled away from the embrace. He laughed once more, shrugging my question off, not answering it.

"Jeez, You've changed a hell of a lot." He said smiling down at me.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No!" yelled the smaller boy Seth as he laughed.

"Sorry about Seth, he's pretty annoying. I guess you'll have to get used to it for the while being." He said as we started walking toward the bonfire.

"While being? I've officially moved here."

"No way! That's awesome. You're going to school here, right?" he asked.

"I believe so, starting senior year." I smiled.

"Ah, awesome. Do you remember anyone?" He asked as we sat down in the circle. I shook my head and I looked around the fire, there were 3 girls and the rest were guys.

"Okay, I'm starting from the right. That's Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, Seth, Sam. The last three girls are Leah, she is Seth's sister. Emily who is Sam's fiance, and Sue, Seth and Leah's mom." He said as he looked around. His eyes stopped searching and he furrowed his brow.

"Where's..Embry?" he said trailing off, and he looked at Sam.

"He..uhm...I think you should go talk to him." Sam said as he looked at Jacob seriously. Jacob stood up and he went towards the trees, and I could see Embry standing there looking away. Immediately my attention was caught by Seth.

"So, turns out that we know you. Fay..right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Fay." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable around people I didn't know.

"Oh, I remember you! You used to live here, Jacob is right. You _did_ change a lot. Hah, I remember now, you used to be like...chubby." said Quil, and a few of the guys laughed. I blushed, and I knew they could see it.

"Stop being an asshole, Quil." said the very pretty girl named Leah. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Quil scowled at her as she turned around ignoring him. I could feel Jacob walking back and he sat down next to me, stretching his legs out as far as he could without getting too close to the fire. Embry came around and sat across from me, he walked slowly, and it seemed like he was avoiding my gaze. He crossed his legs and brought them up to his chest like he was cold, and put his arms around his knees. His long hair fell over his face, and for some reason I wanted to see his eyes. I wanted to see the fire dancing in them. I smiled to myself, and he looked up at me for a second. I saw what I had wished for, I saw the fire relfecting against his beautiful eyes. He blinked and had a strained look on his face, turning his head away, I felt that I had done something wrong.

"Hey, is he okay?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Who? Embry?...W-w-why would you think that?" He said carefully.

"I don't know, he looks like he's sick or mad...at me?" I said, and I realised how stupid I must have sound to say that he could be mad at me, we had only just met.

"Oh, haha. He's not sick, and being mad at you...is the just about the opposite thing he's feeling right now." he said smiling nervously like he was afraid of saying too much. I eyed him, and turned back to look at the fire, feeling it's heat. I thought about what to do tomorrow, and that's when I heard My dad announcing to everyone.

"Everyone is invited to our house tomorrow night for our late homecoming party. I've heard the appitiete the boys have, and you guys don't worry. Fay can cook the most amazing food." he said proudly and the night sky was filled with laughter, whoops, and yells. I was in for a busy day tomorrow, hopefully nothing would go wrong...

* * *

**Please, keep reviewing so I can know what to put in the story and get feedback!**


	3. Imprinting?

**Sorry for the late update.**

**School is on it's way :**

**So that meant school supply shopping...yay?**

**Thank you for the reviews, you are are freaking ah-mazing!**

**Don't forget to review this one!!**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes open, and sunlight from outside seeped through the curtains of my bedroom, waking me up. It was around 11 o'clock, and way to early for me. I had to get up and make the food for tonight, and I realized that we didn't have enough groceries. I dragged myself out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and washed my face. I wasn't waking up all the way, I needed some coffee, and fast. Walking to my closet, I pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black sweatshirt, and a white under shirt. I quickly pulled them on to my body, and put on my black converses. I ran downstairs, pulling out my mp3 player and walked out the door. I got into my Dad's car and reversed out of the drive way. I pulled my hood up and shoved my hands into my sweatshirt. Driving around, I saw that there were a lot of stores around the city. Many music stores, and clothing stores. All of them were independently owned by people who lived around. There was a art supply store, it looked interesting but I wasn't here to look around, but to get groceries. At the end of the street there was a grocery store, and I pulled in front of it, putting the car in park. Time to go shopping...

* * *

**_6 o'clock._**

After cooking the whole day, I went inside my room for a nice long shower. After the nice long shower, I stood in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear to dinner. I pulled out a black and red t-shirt that buttoned up, and skinny black jeans. I put them on to my bed, and looked at shirt, it had black lace going up it and it was dark red. It looked nice enough for dinner, and it would accent the eyeshadow. I went to my jewelry box that was on the drawer, and took out a black lace choker, with a red pendant hanging from it. As my hair dried, I turned on my straighter, and quickly straightened my hair. I poked my head out of my bedroom and looked at the clock. It was 6:30, and i had a half an hour till dinner. It took me a while to straighten my hair, but I got it. I pulled out my make up, and brushed on my powder, and carefully decorated my eyes with eyeliner. I looked into the mirror, and I looked good enough. I slipped on my black converses and headed for the door, and just as if it was planned the door bell rang.

I opened the door, and found Jacob standing in front of me.He wore a simple black shirt that hugged his figure, and it looked really nice on him. He smiled at me, as he looked at my outfit.

"Nice shirt." he smiled, as he walked in hugging me.

"Wow, it smells great." said Jared, as he walked in sniffing with a very beautiful girl under his arm. One after one, all the boys came in. I noticed that Embry hadn't walked in, but Sue and Billy were the last ones to come in and I told them that my dad was in the backyard setting up a small fire. The guys and girls sat on the couch around the T.V. and I walked into the room and I sat down next to Leah.

"So, what do you do for fun in here?" asked Paul as he looked around.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's play something." said Seth.

"Not Spin the bottle, Seth." said Quil seriously, and a few people chuckled.

"Hey, Fay. Do you mind? A friend of mine is coming over." Leah said as she shifted on the couch facing me. I looked at her face, and she was goregous.

"Oh, no. I don't mind. when is she coming?" I asked.

"Maybe in a little while-"

"Hey, let's dance!!" said Seth as he walked over to my stereo and turned it on full blast. Before I knew it, people were up on their feet dancing. Jacob came over and pulled me up off the seat. He swung me around, as he laughed. I couldn't help it, the rhytm was insync with my heart beat, getting me excited. I started moving around Jacob, dancing. He pulled me close and I could feel the heat that he was radiatiing. I looked into his eyes and he smiled back with them, twirling me out. I let go of his hand and I danced, closing my eyes. He laughed as he moved around me, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me up. I looked closely at his face, and sighed. He was beautiful, his eyelashes curled elegantly, and his eyes twinkled. I closed my eyes and bravely leaned in. I had the urge to kiss him, I was in the moment until I felt myself being put down on the ground. I opened my eyes, and looked at Jacob's face. It was sad, and his eyes weren't looking at me. I turned to the left, following his gaze. Embry stood in the doorway with his face looking ferious, his eyes glowered into Jacob's.

"Embry..." He said quietly, as if he was saying sorry. He let me go, and before I knew it he was out the door running after Embry. The room hadn't noticed anything and they were still happily dancing. I walked out after them, and I saw Embry whispering at Jacob near the Garage. I crept up close and listened in.

"I can't belileve you, Jacob! I told you what happened yesterday!" he whispered.

"I know, but nothing happened. I promise." Jacob swore.

"Didn't look like it. Jacob, you _know_ I imprinted..." He said, and I turned away as I heard my dad calling me from inside. Their voices hushed immediatly. I quietly and quickly walked back into the house and walked straight into the kitechen, trying to avoid anyone asking me anything. I took a left, and went through the glass doors into the backyard.

"Fay, can you go get the marshmellows from the pantry?" he asked as he stood over the fire, I turned back around trying to remember marshmellows. _Imprinting? What the hell is imprinting?_ I stood in the kitechen looking around trying to remember if I had heard anything about imprinting. _Wasn't I supposed to get something...?_ I opened the door to the pantry and stood in the door way looking around for the packet of marshmellows. There it was...top shelf, left hand corner. I grabbed the stool and stood on it. I wasn't tall enough, damn it. I stood on my tip-toes, strecthing my hands to reach the packet, and I felt the stool move a little and before I knew it, I was falling backward and I closed my eyes bracing myself for the door hitting my head, and let out a scream.

Nothing.

No thump, no pain, nothing fell. I opened my eyes, and I looked into chocolate brown ones staring into mine and I gasped.

"We need to stop meeting like this." laughed a deep voice. I stared into pools of dripping chocolate, wondering if his lips were just as sweet. I shook my head, blinking with realization. _It's not Jacob..._

"Embry...uhm...Hi?" I said nervously as I felt myself turning red.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know It's kinda short**

**but I felt that I needed to put SOMETHING up so you guys don't kill me xD**

**I'll update soon, PROMISE**

**depends on the reviews ;**


End file.
